The present invention relates to factory-built fireplaces and, more specifically, to fireplace constructions designed for ease of replacement of individual parts.
Among the more popular types of fireplace constructions are the so-called prefabricated or factory-built fireplaces which are usually shipped in a fully assembled condition, ready for permanent installation. The hearth and sometimes the rear wall of the firebox are formed of a cast refractory material in order to withstand the high heat commonly encountered, as well as the loads which must be supported by the hearth floor. Other portions of such fireplaces are entirely or chiefly of sheet metal.
In order to provide the cooling air necessary to maintain the exterior of the fireplace at acceptable levels, the hearth must be elevated from the underlying structure to form the required air passages. Hearth support structure commonly comprises a plurality of rigid beams or the like, extending from front to rear beneath the hearth, and/or other underlying support structure physically attached to the metal pan in which the refractory material is cast. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,744,477, and 3,762,391 for example, include illustrations of common hearth supporting structure.
In the event of cracking or breakage of the refractory material, it is usually necessary to replace the hearth. In some factory-built fireplaces this has been altogether impractical and, in any case, is a difficult and time-consuming job. The principal object of the present invention is to provide a factory-built fireplace having structural features which permit simple and rapid removal and replacement of the refractory hearth.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.